In recent years, because of the construction of ultrahigh speed-high capacity transmission networks, the introduction of 100 Gigabit Ethernet (registered trademark) (100 GbE) is progressing. For each introduction of 100 GbE, there are cases where transmission apparatuses (as a transmission apparatus 1) that support 100 GbE and existing transmission apparatuses (as a transmission apparatus 2) are combined. For example, a transmission apparatus that supports 40 Gigabit Ethernet (registered trademark) (40 GbE) may be used as the known transmission apparatus 2.
In a case where there is a difference in interface between the transmission apparatus 1 and the transmission apparatus 2, a translation apparatus is arranged between the transmission apparatuses 1 and 2. The transmission apparatus 1 and the translation apparatus, and the translation apparatus and the transmission apparatus 2, are each connected by a communication circuit. The translation apparatus converts a control requested from the transmission apparatus 2 to a control compatible with the transmission apparatus 1, and inputs the result to the transmission apparatus 1. The transmission apparatus 1 executes the control. The status of the transmission apparatus 1 is updated according to the execution of the control. The execution results of the control (success or failure) in the transmission apparatus 1 are returned to the translation apparatus. The translation apparatus receives the execution results from the transmission apparatus 1, and returns the results (success or failure) with respect to the requested control to the transmission apparatus 2. The transmission apparatus 2 updates the status of the transmission apparatus 1 managed with the transmission apparatus 2 in a case where the results indicate success.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-252986 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-324155 are examples of the related art.